Dominic Alberto
Dominic Alberto also known as The Quite Don is a mafia don appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Background At his youth, Dominic worked with infamous gangster like, Lucky Luciano where he quickly gained attention. He later conceived Junior. Wanted Dead Don Alberto in retaliation of Jackie ratting out the mobsters, puts a million dollar bounty to whoever manages to kill him. Eventually, Jackie tracks down the Don and attacks his house. Jackie manages to kill most of his men and then shoots the Don into the head with a gun made of Darkness. Return from the Dead As doctors turn off the life support, Don Alberto suddenly awakens with completely black eyes. Doctors and Junior are shocked, while Don questions who are they looking at. The next day, Don Alberto calls the family for a meeting. Instead of seeing his old crew, he sees old mobsters like, Al Capone in their places. Suddenly, a hitman send by Jackie, shoots at Don Alberto only for him to come back as if nothing happened. He then slashes open the hitman's neck with a knife, letting him bleed to death. Alberto then slaps his son and orders him to not come back until Jackie is dead. Later, Don Alberto visits morgue and kills a doctor. He brings back the three of his henchmen that were shot with darkness bullets by Jackie - Nunzio, Benny and Tonsils. Don visits "Little" Joey Delfini's daughters wedding, were together with his crew, he kills everyone. Clash with Jackie After finding out about Delfini's death, Jackie confronts, the Don and his henchmen. After expressing his surprise of seeing Nunz and his friends to be alive, he open fires on them with darkness guns. Don Alberto reveals that they came back from the dead because of the darkness bullets shot at them. The bullets once inside of them, started to grow and turn them invincible. Jackie then unleashes his darklings, but Don Alberto and his henchmen quickly rip them apart. He then envelops with his darkness armour, but by using darkness bullets taken from his henchmen, Don Alberto dissolves the armour. Powerless Jackie is then beat up by the henchmen. Out of sudden, Don Alberto sees Jackie as Lucky Luciano, his former boss. He helps him to stand up and Jackie goes along, saying that Alberto should make his move onto Vegas. The henchmen try to convince Don that Jackie isn't who he says is, but Don doesn't listen to them and leaves to Vegas. Personality Dominic was incredibly sadistic, ruthless criminal, controlling his criminal organization with an iron fist. He was always looking for ways to gain more power. Dominic had a grudge against Jackie, for trying to kill him. Because of the bullet in his head, he would hallucinate his crew and people around him as old infamous gangsters. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness Connection: After being shot in the head with a bullet formed from the Darkness, the small shade of dark essence within the bullet seeped into Dominic's brain. This allowed the power to disseminate throughout his body, enhancing his anatomy and giving him a connection to the Darkness itself. ** Enhanced Strength: After waking up from his coma, Dominic exhibited dramatically increased strength; sufficient to tear a Darkling's head off single-handedly as well as casually manhandle any one of his mobsters; even those significantly more muscular than himself, including Jackie and his own son. ** Artillery Conjuration: The Don can reach into the faces of other Darkness enhanced individuals reanimated by it's power to pull out a pair of pistols. Munitions which seem to briefly negate Jackie's abilities. ** Increased Durability: Dominic's resistance to injury and pain was likewise augmented by his miraculous resurrection through the Darkness. He seamlessly functions even with a bullet lodged in his brain as well as easily being able to withstand being fired upon multiple times by Darkness-formed bullets. Abilities * Business Acumen: Dominic was a respectable business man and possessed large amounts of power and wealth. * Unarmed Combat: Combined with his enhanced strength and durability, Dominic was a formidable opponent in combat. He was able to defeat empowered Jackie in a fist fight. Weaknesses * Hallucinations: Likely as a side-effect of the brain damage he received from the bullet, Dominic is susceptible to vivid hallucinations that severely tamper with his connection to reality. He seems to live almost completely within a fantasy vision; one that could be orchestrated by the Darkness. Trivia * Dominic Alberto is the first character from one-shots to appear in main series later on. Gallery RCO014 1469121momster8.jpg|The bullet in Don Alberto brain RCO022 14691momster18.jpg|Don Alberto waking up RCO011 1469121monster5.jpg|Don Alberto getting up after being shot RCO013 146912monster6.jpg|Don Alberto slapping Junior RCO007 1469121kelmo1.jpg|Don Alberto hallucination RCO009 146912monster3.jpg|Reality RCO016 146912momster12.jpg|Don Alberto invincible to Jackie darkness bullets RCO017 146912monster14.jpg|Don Alberto punching Jackie RCO019 1469120monster16.jpg|Don Alberto ripping in half a darkling RCO022 146912monster17.jpg|Don Alberto hallucinating Jackie as Lucky Luciano Category:Comics Characters Category:Immortals Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Males Category:Criminals Category:Jackie's Nemesis